


Tumblr Prompts

by icarustark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarustark/pseuds/icarustark
Summary: This is where I dump all the prompts filled by me . All of them are Tony centric.Chapter 1- Bucky/Tony





	Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:cupcakes! winteriron! bucky getting out his shell! Soft soft bois  
> Ship: Bucky/Tony

Tony trudged out of the elevator in a desperate search for coffee after the coffee grounds in his workshop all mysteriously disappeared, he strongly suspected JARVIS and all his children conspiring against him but he had decided to let it go for this once mainly because he was tired and not awake enough to actually argue or make half hearted threats to send them away. 

Currently on his 23rd hour of avoiding sleep and the nightmares that accompanied it, he was in a need of coffee, lots and lots of coffee. Grumbling under his breath about his ‘damn skynets’ he entered the communal floor’s kitchen where he was immediately pushed against the wall with a knife against his throat that will surely hurt him with the slightest of movements. Damn, he was too sleep deprived to deal with the villian of the week at what? 3 am in the morning he remembered JARVIS telling him the time before he left the workshop. When his vision finally stopped spinning he was taken aback to see the face of their  resident brainwashed assassin staring back at him.

“I’m so sorry! Oh my god, Tony. I didn’t realize it was you I just heard someone at 3 am and jumped at the worst conclusion I’m so sorry” James rambled on trying to apologize and he couldn’t let that happen could he? James had been making leaps and bounds in his recovery ever since Tony has personally confronted the team and asked them not to treat James as a delicate flower. The improvement had been drastic ever since James had started coming out of his room for movie nights and team dinners and actually tried to socialize and initiated conversations.

“Hey, hey James it’s fine, I didn’t mean to startle you, everyone knows you absolutely can’t kill your landlord, that’s like against the law or something” he tried for a joke and was delighted when it resulted in a small snort.

“Pretty sure killing anyone is against the laws, doll” James said as his cheeks reddened in an adorable blush. Tony smiled at the endearment and felt proud that James felt comfortable enough around him to use it. That’s when he noticed the state of the kitchen counter which was covered with various types of cupcake and another batch seemed to be baking in the oven. Ah so James was a stress baker.

“Can’t sleep?” Tony asked. James gave a stiff nod in reply not meeting his eyes. 

“Nightmares?” when James nodded at that too Tony made a sympathetic sound.

Grabbing a cupcake from the counter, he pointed towards the television “Whatcha say, we continue our My Little Pony marathon while we feast upon these oh so delicious cupcakes like the manly men we are?”

“I don’t know Tony you probably have worked to do-” James ran a hand through his hair.

“Not really, I just completed my project actually” Tony knew that James knew he was lying but he was kind enough not to mention it.

“Oh okay if that’s what you want”

“You know I love me some ponies” James chuckled in reply and and picked up a plate of cupcakes while they moved towards the sofa.

Later that night, when James had fallen asleep on the sofa cuddled up to Tony, Tony patted himself in the back for a job well done while the 24 hours of no sleep caught up to him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send in more prompts at my [tumblr](https://lwtwinteriron.tumblr.com/)  
> Comments keep me alive


End file.
